Grim Facade: A Deadly Dowry
Grim Facade: A Deadly Dowry is the 9th installment of Grim Facade Series by AMAX Interactive (formerly know as ERS Games). It was released on 23th September 2017. The city of Anzio has called for your aid. Townspeople are dying, and reports say that the murderer is a ghost bride! It’s a race against the clock as you track the culprit. Do you have what it takes to save the city in time? The bonus game focuses on the tragedy six months before the story and what truly transpired through the eyes of Tommy Gigante and his friend Dante Morino. Opening A man entered a chapel with a coffin which a skeleton of a bride resided. Moment later, the skeleton disappeared from the coffin and attacked the man, possibly killed or injured him. The man collapsed on the floor with a circular object in his hand and a bouquet of roses next to him. A cloaked figure appeared and claimed that "there's no going back now". Story The Detective was hired by Inspector Lestrade from Anzio Town to investigate a series of strange murder: the murderer only took a jewel from each of the victim but left more valuable things behind. The evidences pointed to an old family in the town, the Aquille Family, to be the one behind the murders and thefts. In the files that the Detective received, there is a photo of a young woman named Amanda Aquille. At the Auction House in the city, the Inspector informs the detective that his men and the town people believe that the Ghost Bride Amanda was responsible for the murders and gives him additional details that were not made public: the police received a picture and name of the next victim before the murder happened, but were always too late to prevent them. Lestrade also tells the Detective that the only suspect, the Ghost Bride herself, had passed away for quite sometimes. Before he leaves, the Inspector suggests that the Detective should talk to Amanda's mother, Madame Aquille, for additional details regarding her late daughter. The Detective also finds out that the Ghost Bride was sighted throughout the city by the town people. Inside the Auction House, the Detective is greeted by Madame Aquille, who doesn't have good opinion about the police due to them kept reminding her of her daughter's death. After receiving photo of Amanda, Madame Aquille shows the Detective her family history: her husband Seignior Aquille committed suicide after being demanded by the creditors for payment due to his gambling debt, and most of the family belongings were sold to the Auction House to cover the late Amanda's treatment and funeral. The woman then gives the Detective the key to her family's cemetery and leaves. At the same, the Detective witnesses a figure of the Ghost Bride passing the window and magically passing through the nearby metal gate to the cemetery. The Detective followed the Ghost Bride and saw her in the cemetery's ground, laughing maniacally as she traps a man with a tree root and partially freezes him in ice. The Detective rescues the man who informs him that he is the town undertaker, and that he believes the Ghost Bride was trying to get back all the dowries that were once her family treasure. He also informs the Detective about the pictures of the victim that appeared in Amanda's crypt before the murders occurred and gives the Detective a key to the crypt. Using the key, the Detective entered the Aquille Family's crypt and found that Amanda's skeleton still resided in the coffin. The Detective also found the Memory Device and a certain familiar cat with a power of resurrection in the room. With the Device, the Detective located the coffin's key and opened the coffin to find a photo of the doctor who refused to treat Amanda due to the medicine being too expensive for the family to cover. The Detective met up with the Inspector who told the Detective of the shortest way to the doctor's house. At the gate on the other side of the cemetery, the Detective ran into the Ghost Bride who froze the gate with her cryokinesis. The Ghost Bride informed that it's not the Detective's turn to be punished yet as the doctor is the next one on the list, adding that the man profited from people's misfortune before heading off. On the other side of the town the Detective used the Memory Device to locate a sign showing the way to the doctor's house as all signs in the area were destroyed by the Ghost Bride. The Detective was too late to prevent the murder, however, as the doctor's maid informed the Detective that her master was killed by the Ghost Bride a moment earlier. Near the doctor's body was a photo of Inspector Lestrade who showed up shortly after in front of the house, full of wounds from fighting the Ghost Bride. The dying Inspector gave the Detective an empty revolver and a photo of the Ghost Bride's next target, the money lender, before passed away. The Detective promised to stop the Ghost Bride's massacre before heading of the the money lender's house. At the money lender's house the Detective saw the Ghost Bride passing through the house's door. The Detective used the revolver to break window to obtain the house key and melt the door knob frozen by the Ghost Bride with a blow torch. Inside the house, the Ghost Bride froze the money lender in his chair and engaged in a battle with the Detective, fighting with both her cryokinesis power and ice shurikens. The Detective loaded the revolver and fought back, knocked one of the shurikens on the chandelier and scared the Ghost Bride enough for her to fall back on the glass-stained window out of the house. The Detective quickly followed her to the balcony and saw the Ghost Bride to the cliff, pulling the shard of glass with her blood out of her stomach before falling off the cliff on to the beach below. However, the Detective turned back and saw another Ghost Bride as she prepared to attack him. The Detective lost his consciousness and woke up in the hotel room with the maid from earlier as she has been tending the Detective's injuries. She informed him of the thank from the money lender who had decided to leave the town for his own safety and suggested the Detective to follow in his footstep. The maid then left the room with the Detective soon followed but found out that she locked him inside. Peeking through the keyhole, the Detective saw the shopkeeper trying to visit him but was stopped by the maid. After escaping from the room, the Detective found a note left by the shopkeeper which stated that they should meet at the nearby Marcone Bar as he has additional information related to the cases. Receiving a membership card left at the store by the shopkeeper, the Detective headed to the bar and met with him. After helping the shopkeeper reclaiming his statue, the Detective recieved a key that allows him to enter the Auction House's storeroom. There, the Detective found Madame Aquille's diary which revealed her possible involvement with the crimes, along with an address to the Aquille Family's former estate. However, the Detective is ambushed by the Ghost Bride at the estate and is locked in a small room. After escaping, the Detective searched the estate and found several letters containing murder plans for the previous victims and one more target: the jeweler. To be continued Bonus Chapter Characters * The Detective The protagonist and playable character of the game who was hired by Inspector Lestrade to investigate the series of murder and theft. What awaits the Detective this time may be far more into supernatural territory, however. * Inspector Lestrade The Inspector who hired the Detective to investigate the truth behind the numerous cases of the Ghost Bride. He becomes one her victims but not before asking the Detective to protect the town in his place and find out the Ghost Bride's true identity. * Amanda Aquille The young woman from the once distinguished Aquille Family who passed away before her wedding six month shortly before the story and the rumored Ghost Bride. It seems that her unrest spirit is fixed on taking revenge on those who brought miseries to her family and recovering her dowry. *'The Shopkeeper' * Madame Aquille The mother of Amanda and the wife of Seignior Aquille who committed suicide due to his gambling debt. Madame Aquille was forced to put the rest of her family's treasures on auction to pay for her daughter's treatment and funeral shortly before the story. The police's investigations left her with bitter feeling. * The Undertaker A man who worked at the town cemetery. He is attacked by the Ghost Bride's ice magic but saved by the Detective. Madame Aquille gave him the family's golden watch in exchange for him giving Amanda a proper funeral. * The Doctor The doctor who treated Amanda before she passed away. He refused to order a medicine that could've saved her due to its expensiveness and that Madame Aquille was unable to paid for it. He becomes one of the Ghost Bride' murdered victims. *'The Maid' * The Money Lender The money lender who was involved with the Aquille family. He is one of the Ghost Bride's targets. * The Ghost Bride The antagonist of this game who is believed to be the ghost of Amanda Aquille. She displays supernatural powers such as passing through solid gates and doors as well as fighting with cryokinesis and ice shuriken. Her skeletal body is corporeal and she is also capable of shedding blood. *'The Bartender' *'The Jeweler' *'Dante Morino' The first protagonist of the bonus game who is part of a certain group of mafia and Tommy's loyal friend. *'Tommy Gigante' The one true love of Amanda Aquille and the second protagonist of bonus game. Gallery Preview Images from the Full Game DDpreview1.png DDpreview2.png DDpreview3.png DDpreview4y.png DDpreview5.png DDpreview6.png Trivia Category:Grim Facade Category:AMAX Interactive Category:Game Category:Games Released in 2017 Category:Articles to be Expanded